Shadow-Mirror
Shadow-Mirror (シャドウミラー in Japanese) is the primary antagonistic organization of Super Robot Wars Advance and one of the antagonist forces in Original Generation. It is a special task force of the Earth Federation force from an alternate universe, coming into the actual universe in order to plunge the world into eternal war in order to maintain evolution and progress for humanity. History Super Robot Wars Advance In the past, Earth was invaded by aliens and conquered. However, thanks to the efforts of the Earth Federation, joining forces with even Char Aznable, the aliens were driven off and there was peace. Shadow-Mirror leader, Vindel Mauser, felt that the peace instead made humanity dwindle and not making progress to become better beings. Therefore, he staged a coup, forming the Shadow Mirror. The Shadow-Mirror eventually was defeated by a group led by someone riding a Gespenst Mk. III, and took a dimensional jump to the actual universe. Their modus operandi is to send their sleeper agents to absorb the technology of the current universe, then use it as their own to conquer it. For that, they sent out either one of their agents: Their ace pilot Axel Almer, or the latest of the W-Series android, W17 (later renaming herself Lamia Loveless). Whoever underwent the operation was selected by the player, the other stood by in the Shadow-Mirror base. During their infiltration, however, an accident happen, either Axel suffered amnesia or Lamia's orders didn't arrive and her speech module was damaged, causing her to have an erratic speech pattern. They ended up blending and befriending the current Earth Federation force, in this case the Londo Bell. Eventually, as the Shadow-Mirror gained enough manpower, Vindel made his appearance and Axel or Lamia were able to declare their allegiance. As Vindel gloated on his purpose, his philosophy was rebuked by Duke Fleed, stating that the philosophy of war bringing evolution was just wrong. All of the sudden, Axel or Lamia, having blended too much with the Londo Bell, defected and stated that the Shadow-Mirror were wrong. They ended up blowing their mecha away to destroy Vindel, but Vindel survived. Both would also survive the ordeal. The Shadow-Mirror's final plan ended up taking over what Char would've done in Char's Counterattack: Drop Axis to Earth. The force of Londo Bell, however, put a halt to it, and Axel or Lamia this time successfully destroyed Vindel by blowing up his mech from the inside. With Vindel defeated, the Shadow-Mirror threat is gone. Super Robot Wars Original Generation 2 The Shadow-Mirror relatively remained the same, except that they specifically sent Lamia into the EFA. It is also revealed that the pilot of Gespenst Mk.III that defeated them was in fact Beowulf. However, as of the GBA release, all that was known of Beowulf was that he was nothing more than the same heroic Kyosuke Nanbu, thus the Shadow-Mirror are very much villains from get-go. In this continuity also, it is revealed that Gilliam Yeager was once a member of this group, under the name Helios Olympus. During the EFA's final assault to White Star, when the facility was turned into an Einst space, the majority of Shadow-Mirror agents were swallowed as well, but was able to mount a final attack to the EFA to fight for their beliefs of eternal war. However, they were defeated when eventually, Lamia, working together with Gilliam, disabled Vindel in his mecha and sent him to another dimension. He was presumed dead and the Shadow-Mirror dissolved that day. Super Robot Wars Original Generations On the PS2 remake, more details revealed and painted the Shadow-Mirror in a better light despite still very antagonistic. It was revealed that the Shadow-Mirror was formed because the EFA of its dimension has gone extremely corrupt, especially with Beowulf in charge and his more sadistic tendencies were revealed, and the Shadow-Mirror was pretty much the only group with enough manpower to stand a chance against them. Their role remained the same, but this detail did flesh them out into a more Necessary Evil category. W-Series The Shadow-Mirror also featured a group of bioroids robots, capable of hand-to-hand combat or mecha-piloting. This project was spearheaded by Shadow-Mirror scientist Lemon Browning in an attempt to play God. The first 10 and the prototype are ground-combat based while the subsequent series were for mecha-piloting. They are codenamed W00 to W17. During their escape to the OG universe, there was a malfunction that caused W00 to W10 to be away from the main Shadow Mirror group, ending up in the Endless Frontier universe and act as either protagonists or antagonists in the respective games. Members *Human members **Vindel Mauser (KIA) **Lemon Browning (KIA) **Axel Almer (Missing, resurfaced and became an ally of the EFA) *W-Series: **W00: Haken Browning (Missing, resurfaced in the Endless Frontier universe) **W03: Pete Pain (Missing, resurfaced in the Endless Frontier universe) **W05: Gymnos Basileus (Missing, resurfaced in the Endless Frontier universe) **W06: Cardia Basillisa (Missing, resurfaced in the Endless Frontier universe, eventually destroyed) **W07: Aschen Brodel (Missing, resurfaced in the Endless Frontier universe) **W10: ArcGain (Missing, resurfaced in the Endless Frontier universe) **W15: Wodan Ymir (KIA) **W16: Echidna Iisaki (KIA) **W17: Lamia Loveless (Defected to the EFA) Category:Organizations Category:Necessary Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Spy